I'll risk my life for
by shanadawn
Summary: Le Prince de sang-mêlé, pour Hermione c'est bien plus qu'un simple pseudonyme. Une chute libre vers l'impossible, jusqu'au dénouement du sixième tome. ONESHOT


**I'll risk my life for**

/Oneshot

_Je ne me sentais pas assez d'inspiration pour écrire une fic complète avec Hermione au temps de Poudlard, ça a déjà été traité milles fois et vachement bien par certains auteurs. Donc un petit (enfin pas si petit que ça) OS pour s'amuser et parce que j'avais juste envie de me servir de ces cachots sombres ;). L'histoire originale est quelque peu massacrée pour les besoins de la fic, je n'ai pas repris les dialogues originaux (sinon ça ne serait pas une fic hein, et puis Hermione assiste à des trucs où elle n'était pas), désolée pour les chronologistes convaincus. Ah, et je me suis servie de la sixième année, parce que je trouvais que c'était celle qui collait le mieux pour ça, et que Snape a un rôle central. Au début, j'avais lancé un rating M, mais en fait ça se convient beaucoup mieux à lui même comme ça; imagination is good. En espérant que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

Elle était déterminée. Aujourd'hui elle s'était levée avec un projet pas comme les autres en tête.

Non, aujourd'hui ne serait pas comme les autres !

Hermione Granger fêtait son anniversaire à Poudlard et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Après de long mois à essayer de se résonner, elle avait lâcher prise. Elle s'en était convaincue toute la nuit et toute la journée. Aussi, marchait-elle donc d'un pas vif le long des couloirs sombres des cachots. Elle avait envisagé tous les scénarios dans les moindres détails et rien ne pourrait la prendre au dépourvu. Elle avait une tactique pour chacun d'eux et elle aurait gain de cause ! Ses plans étaient infaillibles !

Ça c'était sur le papier, en pratique, là tout de suite, elle était morte de trouille. Mais elle se consolait en se disant que ça en valait la peine. Il le fallait.

Elle frappa à la porte, son rythme cardiaque prêt à s'emballer. Les secondes lui parurent des heures. Elle allait mourir sur place, quand, enfin, il ouvrit la porte. Elle vit passer une expression de surprise furtive sur son visage avant qu'il ne se remette à la regarder avec mépris.

« - Vous tenez à vous faire expulser dès le début de l'année ? Déclara Snape. »

Elle avait déjà anticipé ce genre de remarque. Elle suivit donc la suite de son plan à la lettre.

« - Il faut que je vous parle, professeur.

- Et je suppose que ce que vous avez à me dire ne peut pas attendre le prochain cours ?

- Non. »

Il réfléchit un moment, pendant qu'elle se ratatinait sous son regard meurtrier. Enfin, il fit un mouvement de côté et soupira en la laissant entrer. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, il resta dans son dos, visiblement pressé d'expédier la chose. Elle dut rassembler son courage pour se tourner face à lui. Il ne se doutait pas un instant de ce qui l'attendait, c'était certain. Mais elle était en bonne voie !

« - Eh bien, vous vous décidez ? Pressa-t-il.

- En fait, je voulais vous dire... Heu, c'est parce que... »

Normalement, ça ne se passait pas du tout comme ça dans ses plans. Elle débitait tout d'une traite sur une pointe de tragédie, mais en réalité les mots ne voulaient pas sortir aussi facilement. Comme s'ils avaient conscience des effroyables conséquences qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

« - Je vous préviens, Granger, si c'est encore une de vos stupides idées à vous et vos deux imbéciles de camarades, je...

- Je vous aime. »

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce.

Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avec l'intention de dire quelque chose mais ne trouva visiblement pas quoi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça ! Hermione fut incapable d'endurer d'avantage son regard et préféra admirer ses pieds en se mordant la lèvre. Elle avait fini par le dire, et quoi qu'il se passe elle ne pourrait pas effacer ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait imaginé deux scénarios principaux, soit il lui hurlait dessus en la mettant dehors, soit il l'embrassait passionnément. Avec pour chacun des deux, une multitude de variantes en tout genre.

Sauf que, il ne réagit d'aucune des deux façons ci-dessus ! Le fourbe !

« - Non, vous ne m'aimez pas, finit-il par déclarer avec un calme froid. »

Elle releva enfin les yeux vers lui, en cherchant ses mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en savoir ? Comment se permettait-il de mettre en doute ses sentiments sans rien en savoir. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle lui dit.

« - Vous ne m'aimez pas, parce que vous ne me connaissez pas. Et si vos petites amourettes et fantasmes d'étudiante vous font penser le contraire, je vous informe que vous croyez aimer tout au plus l'image que vous avez de moi. Maintenant, retournez à votre dortoir. »

Elle resta plantée devant lui, affligée par tant d'indifférence de celui à qui elle avait ouvert son coeur. Évidement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une acceptation immédiate et sans borne. Mais un tel dénis, ça elle ne l'avait pas prévu, et elle n'était pas armée face à lui.

« - Et c'est tout ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à rajouter.

- C'est tout ce que ça vous fait !

- Je vous l'ai dis, vous ne m'aimez pas réellement. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

Malgré elle, elle dénicha des choses dans cette phrase qui lui redonnèrent un peu d'espoir. Non, Hermione Granger n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, ça jamais ! Et quoi qu'il ait voulu dire ou non, il lui avait donné de nouvelles armes qu'elle ne lâcherait pas.

« - Autrement dis, lorsque vous en serez convaincu, vous reconsidérerez tout ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

- C'est ce que je dis, moi.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, même si vous m'aimiez comme vous le dites, moi je ne vous aime pas. Il me semble que la situation ne peut pas être plus simple !

- Oh, mais je ne crois pas moi, sourit-elle. Vous verrez, vous finirez par m'aimer !

- Granger, est-ce que vous vous rendez vraiment compte de ce que vous dites ?

- Parfaitement. Vous m'aimerez, parce que je suis la seule personne qui vous aimera. Je vous ferais oublier Lily, parce que moi je vous rendrais vos sentiments. Et c'est mathématiquement couru d'avance, la nature humaine veut que l'on s'attache aux gens qui nous aime. Donc, vous m'aimerez, moi.

- Vous êtes complément folle, dit-il, passablement énervé.

- Vous verrez au fil du temps que j'ai raison.

- Dans ce cas ne revenez pas me voir avant que je ne sois amoureux de vous, sale peste, c'est à dire, jamais ! Rugit-il en la mettant à la porte sans ménagement. »

* * *

La jeune femme était assise avec ses deux amis dans la bibliothèque, fait rare vu l'heure avancée ! Mais ils avaient des choses importantes à tirer au clair.

« - Bon, franchement je trouve ça tiré par les cheveux, chuchota-t-elle.

- Mais il agit très bizarrement ! Et tu étais là avant la rentrée, on l'a vu dans la boutique, contredit Ron.

- Oui, mais il agit _toujours_ bizarrement si vous remarquez. Je veux dire, c'est Malfoy quoi...

- Hermione, je pense vraiment que quelque chose cloche, dit Harry.

- Peut être, mais quoi ? On a beau chercher on ne trouve rien ! Et où est-ce qu'il peut bien disparaitre si souvent ? »

Un silence songeur s'en suivit. Elle avait beau essayé de recoller toutes les pièces elle n'y arrivait pas. Et pourtant, d'ordinaire elle était la première à tirer les bonnes conclusions. Harry avait raison, quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire mais quoi ? Et puis, sincèrement, elle n'avait pas envie d'admettre qu'un de ses camarades, même s'il s'agissait de Malfoy, puisse agir directement contre eux. Il y avait une différence entre se monter odieux et prétentieux et tendre le bras au Dark Lord, non ?

« - Si tu avais un brin d'amour propre tu rendrais ce livre, dit soudain Hermione en voyant ce que feuilletait son ami.

- Tu rigoles ? intervint Ron, c'est le meilleur de la classe ! »

Elle se sentit piquée au vif. Elle supportait très mal de ne plus être la plus brillante.

« - Et tu n'as pas envie de savoir à qui il est ? objecta Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça.

- Mais il pourrait être dange...

- Je sais, coupa le brun.

- Bah alors ?

- Alors, je le trouve très utile ! »

Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur et il soupira, soutenu comme d'habitude par Ron qui avait l'air de trouver ça très intéressant de se monter contre elle.

« - Bon, je dois vous laisser, dit-elle. De toute façon la bibliothèque va fermer, on se retrouve dans la salle commune.

- Tu es fâchée à cause de ça ?

- Non, Harry, même si je trouve que c'est très... Bref. J'ai un cours de soutient à donner, comme tous les vendredis soir au cas où vous auriez encore oublié.

- Ah oui. »

Comme visiblement le mot "cours" les avait tous les deux désintéressés au plus haut point de la conversation, elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit tranquillement. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de leur mentir comme ça, car cours il n'y avait pas. Mais en même temps, leur façon de ne pas s'intéresser le moins du monde à ce qu'elle faisait sans eux la déculpabilisait. Est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas été censés se rendre compte de quelque chose ? Et si jamais elle avait des pensées suicidaires ? Ou bien qu'elle travaillait dans un endroit peu fréquentable ? Peu importe. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, heureusement pour elle, et elle ne passait pas ses vendredis de manière malsaine, enfin pas trop.

Non, ses vendredis soirs étaient occupés par un rituel tout autre.

Elle fit attention à ce que personne ne la voit et elle descendit jusqu'aux cachots. Le chemin était devenu familier à force, elle marchait d'un pas automatique. La moindre tension qu'elle avait pu ressentir la première fois qu'elle était venue était évaporée, remplacée par l'habitude. Et dans cette habitude, elle était convaincue que rien ne différerait des autres vendredis soirs. Mais, elle espérait toujours un peu.

Elle se planta devant la porte des appartements de son professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Même s'il avait enfin accédé à ce poste tant convoité, il n'avait pas bougé ses quartiers, seulement changé de bureau. Et ça l'aidait bien, parce qu'elle ne se serait pas vu courir tout le château à cette heure-ci. L'avantage des sous-sols, c'est qu'au moins personne ne passait par là - en temps normal - et elle avait donc tout le loisir d'y venir sans trop de problème.

Bien sur, il n'aurait eu qu'un mot à dire pour la dénoncer, et au début elle avait bien cru que c'était ce qu'il ferait. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il ne disait rien. Il se contentait de la renvoyer à chaque fois, sans lui attirer d'ennuis, sans même lui enlever des points ou lui infliger une retenue. Et elle aimait voir là dedans un petit signe de pré-victoire. Elle ne baisserait pas les bras !

Vingt-deux heures. Elle frappa à la porte et elle attendit d'une façon devenue automatique.

Elle entendit des pas, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Il se tenait devant elle, inchangé, toujours aussi impassible, toujours si distant.

« - Avez-vous changé d'avis ? dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Non, certainement pas. »

Et il lui referma la porte au nez.

Voilà, encore une semaine de passée sans changement. Elle sentit un petit pincement au coeur l'envahir. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Il voulait la décourager, mais il aurait changé ses pensées avant qu'elle ne cède. Et elle reviendrait la semaine prochaine, et celle d'après et celle encore après.

Elle avait tout de même noté quelque chose de différent. Au début il s'était contenté d'ouvrir et de lui reclaquer la porte au nez aussi sec. Puis il l'avait écouté, et fermé la porte. Désormais il daignait lui répondre. Elle ne savait pas s'il était lui même conscient des changements, s'il se moquait d'elle ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais elle attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde autre chose.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

* * *

Elle ne supportait plus de voir Ron courir partout avec cette fille pendue à son bras. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de toute cette joie de vivre débordante. Elle préférait nettement la seule compagnie de Harry en ce moment, il était probablement aussi morose qu'elle. Et Ginny ne se décidait pas à quitter Dean apparemment.

Et pour couronner le tout elle avait fait une chose totalement inconsidérée. Elle avait accepté l'invitation de Cormac au bal de Noël.

Elle se demandait encore par quel esprit elle avait bien pu être possédée à ce moment là. Résultat, elle l'évitait comme la peste, difficile de se faire lorsqu'on était dans la même pièce. Elle se glissa derrière un rideau et soupira un moment, peu désireuse de parler. Harry fit soudain irruption à côté d'elle et la regarda sans comprendre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui donner des explications et elle lui coula un regard implorant. Avant qu'elle ait pu trouver un moyen de quitter cette fête sinistre discrètement, elle vit arriver son prétendant. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus et fila dans la direction opposée.

Hermione n'avait absolument plus envie de rire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec qui elle aurait aimé venir à cette soirée.

Soudain, elle vit son professeur passer dans la pièce comme si elle l'avait invoqué. Elle suivit la scène de loin, ne comprenant pas bien de quoi il retournait mais il échangea quelques mots avec Harry, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de suspicieux entre eux.

Mais son attention fut bien vite détournée lorsque Rusard entra à son tour, accompagné de Malfoy. La jeune fille sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, elle lança un coup d'oeil à son ami pour voir qu'il en était de même pour lui. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite, son esprit complétement happé par des réflexions extrêmes. Malfoy en train de trainer dans le couloir, mauvais signe. Si seulement ils avaient eu une preuve...

Snape allait le raccompagner. Et elle voyait disparaitre en même temps les deux seuls intérêts de la soirée. Elle décida donc de s'éclipser elle aussi. Après tout, elle était las de cette comédie.

Lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, elle prit garde à laisser assez de distance entre eux pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais elle les vit parler à voix basse, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Quelque part en elle, une alarme se réveilla, lui rappelant qu'elle faisait peut être la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. On n'aimait pas quelqu'un qui veut vous voir morte. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser, mais c'était peine perdue. C'est comme si elle avait déjà eu la réponse, mais qu'elle avait refusé de la comprendre.

Malfoy s'en fut, laissant son mentor seul dans le couloir. Elle aurait pu faire quelque chose. Mais elle ne savait pas exactement quoi, alors elle s'adossa au mur, tremblante et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Elle se présenta devant ses appartements. Ce qu'elle avait vu en début de semaine était encore imprimé dans son esprit, mais elle voulait avoir le dernier mot. Alors elle frappa.

« - Encore vous, Miss Granger, constata-t-il.

- Oui. »

Il la regarda en silence, une expression d'irritation vissée sur les traites.

« - Je me demandais, si vous connaissiez quelqu'un qui se fait appeler le Prince de Sang-mêlé ? »

Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'elle vit une réaction passer dans ses yeux. Il finit néanmoins par ce reprendre.

« - Autre chose ? grogna-t-il.

- Est-ce que vous me prenez au sérieux ce soir ? »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, il referma seulement la porte sur elle. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir fait une avancée en la matière. Peut être qu'elle reculait plus qu'autre chose en vérité. Ou bien peut être s'imaginait-elle simplement des fluctuations dans son humeur. Mais le fait est qu'il ne la prenait pas en faute en train de rôder dans les couloirs à pas d'heures. Et son silence là dessus la laissait perplexe. Elle était assez perspicace pour beaucoup de chose, assez pour savoir que ce manuel lui appartenait, assez pour savoir qu'il n'y avait que lui capable de réinventer des potions. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la laissait venir ici, semaine après semaine alors qu'il aurait été si simple de se débarrasser d'elle.

Elle allait rentrer chez elle pour les vacances de noël. Peut être que les choses iraient mieux à son retour, peut être que comme par enchantement elle serait guérie de son obsession. Elle l'aurait oublié et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes où Voldemort aurait disparu. Ou peut être qu'elle ne retrouverait que la réalité à la place.

* * *

Noël était passé. Elle avait continué à revenir chaque vendredi, et son attitude n'avait pas changé d'un iota, redevenue comme avant. Mais elle s'en moquait, parce qu'elle savait que quelque chose était en train de se passer.

Elle n'avait pas voulu fêter le nouvel an avec ses amis, personne n'avait vraiment le coeur à la fête en vérité. Harry était persuadé désormais que le Dark Lord avait confié une mission à Draco. Et elle le pensait elle aussi, même si elle aurait voulu ne pas le faire. Depuis le dernier incident, Snape les avait à l'oeil. Mais Hermione voulait se convaincre qu'il était fidèle à Albus, même si elle avait maintes preuves sous le nez, elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Et elle se rendait compte avec effroi de comment un attachement à quelqu'un pouvait perturber la logique et le bon-sens. Elle préférait se mettre à l'écart ses derniers temps, elle avait peur de s'emporter sur les sujets sensibles. Elle avait peur que Harry et Ron ne découvrent où elle passait tous ses vendredis soirs. Elle savait que cette comédie devrait bientôt prendre fin.

La jeune fille plia le dernier parchemin qu'elle venait d'écrire et rangea son devoir dans son sac. Il était tard, elle avait cours le lendemain et il fallait qu'elle dorme un peu. En réalité, elle avait passé son jeudi soir à travailler pour éviter de penser à quoi que se soit d'autre. Mais une petite pensée sournoise ne l'avait pas quittée. Demain, on était vendredi. Oui, mais ce soir on était jeudi. Brillante déduction Hermione ! Elle sourit mélancoliquement. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Non, en fait elle était certaine de ce qu'elle voulait faire mais elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, pour multiples raisons.

Mais elle le fit quand même.

Elle attendit vingt-deux heures et elle se présenta devant la porte de ses appartements. Il ouvrit lorsqu'elle frappa et parut presque surpris de la voir.

« - Nous ne sommes pas vendredi, dit-il.

- Donc, ça ne compte pas, assura-t-elle. Mais c'est votre anniversaire.

- Exact.

- J'ai pensé que je pourrais bien venir un jour en avance pour l'occasion. Et comme ça ne sera pas pris en compte dans le score final, vous pouvez me laissez entrer.

- Il y a un score final ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Oui, évidement, celui qui dit qui de nous deux avait raison.

- Peut être n'ai-je pas envie de passer ma soirée d'anniversaire avec vous, susurra-t-il d'un air écœuré.

- Mais vous avez encore moins envie de la passer seule. »

Il se tut, la dévisagea un moment, puis il s'écarta. Hermione sentit son coeur louper un battement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il accepterait ! Et elle se sentit soudain confuse. Elle n'avait rien prévu pour la suite, en fait elle en savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, même si elle avait envie de laisser déborder un peu sa joie, elle restait perplexe. Elle finit par franchir ce seuil qu'elle n'avait pas repassé depuis le début de l'année et entra dans son salon. Elle l'entendit refermer la porte derrière elle et sentit un mouvement lorsqu'il passa près d'elle pour aller rejoindre ce qui devait être sa position initiale.

Il s'assit sur un large canapé, faisant face à la cheminée, reprit en main un verre à moitié vide et un livre de l'autre. Il continua à l'ignorer royalement tandis qu'elle restait plantée au milieu de la pièce, ne sachant que faire. Hermione avait l'impression d'être tombée dans l'antre de la bête, alors que c'était bien par sa faute qu'elle était là. Finalement, elle prit le parti de l'imiter et s'assit à l'autre extrémité du canapé, tournée vers lui en ramenant ses jambes en tailleur. Elle posa la tête sur le haut du dossier et se contenta de l'observer. Il finit son verre d'une traite et continua à lire comme si de rien n'était, pendant des heures.

Elle se tut. Elle n'avait rien à dire et elle préférait apprécier sa présence et le fait qu'il la tolère à ses côtés. Elle se demandait si elle devait chercher une signification à ce changement d'humeur. Elle aurait voulu, mais elle avait peur d'être déçue. Soudain, elle tressaillit.

« - J'ai oublié ! hoqueta-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse en tournant les yeux vers elle.

- De vous souhaiter votre anniversaire...

- En effet. Vous faites une bien piètre compagnie. »

Silence. Il reposa son livre sur la table basse.

« - Alors ?

- Alors ? répéta-t-elle.

- Comptez-vous me le souhaiter ou non ? Décidez-vous, il va bientôt être minuit passé. »

Elle avait décidé depuis longtemps, oui. Elle se redressa sur les genoux et s'appuya sur le montant du canapé en prenant son courage à deux mains. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait. Lentement, elle se laissa aller contre lui, réduisant la prude distance qu'elle avait conservée et prit pleinement conscience du goût de ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était comme si elle avait été électrisée. C'était si attirant et pourtant, tellement troublant... Et contre toute attente, il lui rendait son baiser ! Elle n'était pas en train d'affabuler, non ? Elle savait faire la différence tout de même, n'est-ce pas ? Mais là, tout de suite, il était en train de l'embrasser autant qu'elle le faisait !

Elle eut sa réponse lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres, sentant une langue étrangère contre la sienne. Oui, définitivement, il l'embrassait. Elle glissa une main derrière son cou, entremêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux bien trop gras pour prétendre à un prix de beauté, mais elle s'en moquait. Il y avait mieux que ça derrière son apparence non hospitalière.

Puis ils se séparèrent, obligés de satisfaire à la fonction primaire de la respiration.

« - Joyeux anniversaire, souffla-t-elle, totalement médusée. »

Il jeta un regard à l'horloge sur la cheminée.

« - Minuit deux, trop tard.

- Est-ce que vous venez de m'embrasser ? demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux, toujours à moitié sur lui.

- Quand je pense que vous êtes venue me tenir compagnie et que vous ne m'avez pas même souhaité mon anniversaire à temps, pitoyable.

- Si, vous avez eu votre cadeau avant la limite.

- Je dois considérer ça comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire, alors ?

- Est-ce que vous venez de m'embrasser ? reprit-elle sur l'exacte même tonalité que précédemment, perdant le fil de la conversation.

- Nous sommes vendredi.

- Et je suis sur vous, donc ça compte. »

Il l'obligea alors à s'écarter tandis qu'il se relevait. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fait cette remarque par hasard.

« - Nous sommes vendredi, reprit-elle. Est-ce que vous m'aimez ?

- Certainement pas, et ça n'arrivera jamais, dit-il sans une once de pitié. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire, puis elle sortit et regagna sa chambre. Elle passa outre les réprimandes de la grosse dame. Elle se glissa sous ses draps, toujours sans se départir de son sourire idiot. Elle reviendrait la semaine suivante.

* * *

« - Tu veux dire qu'il a divisé son âme en plusieurs fragments ? répéta-t-elle.

- C'est ça, il y avait le journal vous vous rappelez ?

- Donc si on retrouve les autres et qu'on les détruit on règle l'affaire ? demanda Ron.

- Un peu expéditif comme résumé, mais je dirais que oui ! assura Harry. Il faut qu'on découvre les autres.

- Il doit y avoir des centaines de possibilités, réfléchit Hermione.

- Ce sont surement des choses qui ont une valeur pour lui. D'après... -il baissa d'un ton- d'après le souvenir de Slughorn, il s'agirait d'un médaillon ayant appartenu à Serpentard, une coupe de Poufsouffle et le serpent de Voldemort.

- Le serpent ? s'étrangla Ron; mais comment est-ce qu'on va le tuer ?

- Et il en manque toujours un, nota la jeune fille. »

Harry hocha la tête. Soudain, un bruit de pas résonnant dans les escaliers des dortoirs, ils se turent et reprirent une activité normale.

* * *

« - Bonsoir, vous avez changé d'avis cette semaine ?

- Pas tant que je serais vivant, grogna-t-il avant de refermer la porte sur la jeune femme. »

Elle réprima un sourire et repartit vers son dortoir.

* * *

Ils se creusaient la tête depuis des semaines.

« - Draco, il est dans la salle sur demande, mais impossible d'y entrer lorsqu'il y est pour savoir ce qu'il mijote !

- A quoi est-ce que tu pense ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est forcement mauvais. Le père de Ron m'a parlé d'une armoire à disparaitre, celle qu'on a vu à la boutique... »

Elle se rembrunit, elle devait admettre que oui, ce n'était pas bon signe. Et ils n'avaient toujours pas plus d'indice sur la localisation des horcruxes et ni sur le dernier. Et le directeur semblait tellement occupé ailleurs, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de plus important que ça pour le moment ! A moins qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de tout, ce qui était certainement le cas si on réfléchissait deux secondes. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester là à se creuser la tête indéfiniment, pour ce soir elle était vaincue.

On était vendredi soir, et un vendredi soir ne déroge pas à sa règle. A vingt-deux heures pile, la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'elle ait besoin de frapper.

« - Non ! »

Elle ne sourcilla pas et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour sans avoir ouvert la bouche, peu désireuse de prolonger la joute cette nuit.

« - Granger. »

Elle s'arrêta, tourna le dos à son professeur. Quelque chose dans sa voix l'avait glacée d'effroi.

« - Oui ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Vous ne polémiquez pas, vous ne posez de pas de questions et vous partez ?

- Oui.

- Étrange.

- Vous avez répondu à la question pour cette semaine, non ? »

Elle se retourna alors vers lui, de nouveau. Il était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

« - Oui.

- Alors, je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre pour cette semaine.

- Le fait est que ma réponse sera la même toutes les autres semaines qui suivront, mais d'ordinaire, vous êtes si persuadée de ce que vous avancez... Serait-ce du renoncement ?

- Certainement pas. Je vous l'ai dis, je vous aime. »

Elle crut déceler une légère trace de grimace sur ses traits, comme si ces mots pouvaient le brûler.

« - Et ça ne risque pas de changer, contrairement à votre réponse. Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous espérez, mais vous devriez vous rendre compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Arrêtez de venir chez moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous me faites perdre mon temps !

- Dites plutôt que vous avez peur de flancher. »

Il lui claqua alors la porte au nez, extrêmement agacé. Finalement, elle repartit avec le sourire. Rien n'était inutile.

* * *

Elle se plaqua contre le mur, une main sur la bouche pour ne pas crier. Elle venait d'entendre Harry utiliser un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et il n'y avait plus aucun son qui provenait des toilettes alors que quelques secondes avant les deux garçons étaient en pleine bataille. Une vague de panique l'envahit. Et si jamais Harry venait de faire quelque chose d'irréparable ? Il fallait qu'elle aille voir, elle ne pouvait pas rester cachée derrière cette colonne plus longtemps. Elle fit alors un pas un avant, sa baguette à la main, tremblante.

Elle était Hermione Granger ! Elle ne pouvait pas tourner les talons et s'enfuir.

Un bruit de tuyauterie percée parvenait à ses oreilles, de l'eau commençait à envahir le couloir. C'était comme si ses jambes avaient refusé de suivre ses ordres.

Soudain, une main se referma sur son épaule et la tira en arrière. Elle crut que son cœur allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elle n'avait entendu arriver personne. Elle leva les yeux juste à temps pour croiser le regard de Snape qui lui ordonnait silencieusement de ne pas bouger. Elle fut incapable de faire autre chose et se laissa glisser à nouveau contre le mur, loin des regards. Il disparut la minute d'après, s'engouffrant dans les toilettes. Elle n'entendit rien pendant un moment, se demandant si Harry n'était pas en danger. Mais elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. Non.

Elle vit alors ressortir son ami en courant, il partit dans la direction opposée sans la voir. Elle trouva la volonté de se remettre sur ses jambes et de s'approcher.

La jeune fille entendit enfin la voix de Snape s'élever dans le silence glaciale. Il répétait une formule magique, presque comme s'il récitait un poème. Mais elle ne trouva pas le courage d'approcher plus pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. L'eau qui parvenait jusque dans le couloir était teintée de rouge. Elle recula malgré elle, incapable de rester plus longtemps.

* * *

Les choses avaient tourné et retourné dans son cerveau toute la journée, elle n'avait pas revu Harry. Elle ne savait pas où il était, et elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle n'avait pas décroché un seul mot à Ron de toute la soirée, et celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait parler à personne en fait. Parce que personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Elle avait peur, elle avait terriblement peur des conséquences de tout ça. Et surtout elle avait peur d'aimer quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle le savait depuis le début, même si elle avait souvent suspecté Snape, les faux semblants avaient fait que... Mais elle n'avait pas choisi après tout. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée un beau matin en se disant "tiens, si je tombais amoureuse de l'être le plus improbable qui soit!"

Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, ça paraissait insensé oui. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ça ne l'était pas tant que ça. Ils étaient très semblables. Et il n'y avait personne d'autre qui pouvait l'attirer par son intelligence, ses compétences et son pragmatisme. Elle aimait son ton désinvolte et arrogant, sarcastique. Il n'y avait certainement pas de raison précise, mais un ensemble de choses. Elle ne pouvait dire exactement lesquelles, mais elle ne pouvait aller contre non plus.

Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait envie de se faire claquer la porte au nez, juste pour pouvoir le voir quelques secondes.

Elle sortit de son lit en vitesse, enfila une veste et une paire de chaussures et dévala les escaliers du dortoir en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle descendit presque les yeux fermés à travers tous les couloirs et les escaliers du château. Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de cette porte tant attendue, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait et prit quelques secondes pour tenter d'effacer ses larmes.

Puis elle frappa.

Il lui ouvrit.

Le silence.

« - Il n'est pas vingt-deux heures, et nous ne sommes pas vendredi, Granger. »

Alors elle éclata en pleurs devant lui sans aucune retenue, toute notion de honte envolée. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais ces mots résonnaient presque comme une délivrance.

Il la regarda sans bouger, mais il ne referma pas la porte non plus. Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à se calmer un peu, apaisée par sa présence. Elle était toujours dans ce foutu couloir humide en face d'un homme inflexible qui n'en avait que faire de ses sentiments, mais elle s'en moquait. Parce qu'elle était dans son couloir à lui, devant lui, qui ne l'avait pas renvoyée. Elle passa une main sur ses joues en essayant de ne pas trop renifler et évita encore quelques instants de croiser son regard, elle ne savait pas exactement si elle devait partir ou non, mais il ne lui disait rien.

Alors elle se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça. Elle sentit un tressaillement mais il garda le silence et sa parfaite immobilité, ça lui allait, elle n'en demandait pas plus.

« - Nous ne somme pas vendredi, alors ça ne compte pas, lachâ-t-il. »

Elle fit un signe de tête. Il la prit à son tour dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Elle ne revint pas ce vendredi-là.

* * *

Elle finit de diner en silence, pensive. Elle sentait le regard de Snape dans son dos mais elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Là, tout de suite, elle aurait eu un immense besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler de tout ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser si elle ne se confiait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pour des centaines de multitudes de raisons. Elle n'était pas aussi naïve au point de croire que même la plus forte des amitiés résisterait à ce genre de révélation. Pas maintenant, pas dans ce climat de peur et de conflit. Elle même, elle ne savait pas elle devait l'admettre. De quel côté... Là était la question.

Et elle avait peur. Chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, elle avait encore plus peur.

Mais rien ne changeait depuis des semaines. Sa même réponse négative et inflexible, inlassablement. C'était comme si elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé. D'ailleurs elle doutait vraiment que ça se soit réellement passé à présent. N'avait-elle pas inventé tout ça ?

Elle commençait à se rendre compte de la proportion qu'avait pris ce jeu stupide. Elle commençait à comprendre. Si jamais il disait oui, ce serait fini, elle ne pourrait plus revenir. L'attente serait finie, la sollicitude, l'habitude. Et il n'y aurait plus rien, parce qu'elle présentait très bien que quelque chose allait se passer. En réalité, ce petit jeu malsain était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir tout les deux. Elle, parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être avec lui, lui parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire autre chose. Et s'il continuait à la renvoyer semaine après semaine, c'est parce qu'il savait qu'elle reviendrait.

Et elle se prit à croire qu'il voulait qu'elle revienne, même s'il n'y avait que ça.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette, essayant de contenir ses émotions. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se donner en spectacle, entre le regard de l'intéressé non loin de là et toute la tablée des Gryffondors... Elle respira calmement. Harry n'était pas là. Il était avec le directeur dans son bureau; elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils faisaient, mais plusieurs fois déjà il l'avait sollicité. On racontait que c'était pour préparer l'élu. Mais elle aurait aimé avoir plus de détails... Et comme Harry n'était pas là, elle était seule avec Ron. Ou plutôt, elle était seule avec Ron qui essayait de la mettre hors d'elle constamment.

Elle repoussa son assiette et s'éclipsa en faisant quelques signes à ses camarades. Elle retournait dans son dortoir. Snape ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir vu partir.

On était un vendredi soir, mais elle resterait dans son lit sans bouger cette fois.

C'était ce qu'elle devait faire, elle le savait. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa couler silencieusement les larmes qui l'accablaient.

* * *

Hermione était dans la salle commune avec tous les autres. Ils fêtaient une victoire au dernier match. Tout le monde faisait la fête, tous oui. Elle observait ses amis d'un oeil lointain. Harry était avec Ginny, sous l'oeil boudeur mais résigné de son frère. Elle aurait du être contente. Contente pour eux. Ce soir, tout allait pour le mieux. Tout, sauf elle.

Rien n'allait plus. Elle n'allait plus. Elle était en train de se perdre complétement.

Elle s'appuya contre le vitrail des escaliers, en retrait des autres. Elle avait froid, elle avait froid à l'intérieur. Et personne ne s'en inquiétait.

Elle n'était plus une meilleure amie indispensable, elle n'était plus la miss-je-sais-tout, elle n'était la petite amie de personne, elle était transparente. Elle était seule.

* * *

Elle n'allait plus le voir. Elle ne voulait plus poser de question, elle ne voulait plus de réponse. Elle voulait juste que quelque chose fasse cesser cette douleur lancinante, par tous les moyens.

Elle avait mal, sans arrêt. Elle avait mal de son refus, il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle avait voulu croire que les choses pouvaient changer. Qu'à force d'attentions, il finirait par voir qu'elle était sincère, et que cela le toucherait. Mais qu'espérait-elle vraiment ?

Il était son professeur, pire, il était Snape.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber contre le bureau de la salle de classe où elle avait passé les heures les plus éprouvantes de sa scolarité. La pièce ne ressemblait même plus à son souvenir, le nouveau Maitre des Potions n'était pas à la hauteur de l'ancien. Mais dans ces murs, il y avait l'empreinte de Snape, elle le sentait. Ou bien elle l'imaginait. Elle se rappelait sa démarche, sa façon de parler, son regard effrayant, l'odeur de ses robes, sa présence imposante. Elle se souvenait clairement de toutes les heures de cours.

Elle remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine, cherchant une solution. Mais il n'y en avait pas.

Elle était assise, seule, dans une salle de classe vide en plein milieu de la nuit et c'était pathétique.

* * *

Hermione rangea ses affaires et sortit de son dernier cours de la journée. C'était bientôt la fin de l'année. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle n'était pas pressée.

Elle était anesthésiée. Elle fonctionnait sans s'en rendre compte, elle parlait, elle discutait, mas elle ne savait même pas de quoi. Elle fit un dernier signe de main à Ron qui allait probablement retrouver Lavande -ou une quelconque autre personne- et elle le regarda s'éloigner sans lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu qu'elle avait lâché le livre qu'elle tenait à la main, incapable de faire quelque chose d'autre de normal pour la soirée. Elle était épuisée de cette année. Elle sentait les griffes se resserrer autours d'eux. Elle voyait Harry, chaque jour, qui portait un peu poids de plus sur ses épaules. Et elle ne servait à rien.

Elle était en train de perdre sa santé mentale. Il fallait qu'elle arrête, avant que ça ne soit trop tard.

Le couloir était désert. Tous les étudiants avaient rejoins la grande salle pour aller manger avant de profiter de leur week-end.

Elle restait plantée là comme une idiote, ses livres à ses pieds et les yeux dans le vide. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, quelque chose d'autre que les ramasser. Parce qu'après, il serait trop tard.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence dans son dos et elle se redressa légèrement, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil une cape noire se pencher près d'elle et récupérer le livre qui gisait à ses pieds.

Snape passa devant elle et le lui tendit sans un mot. Elle n'osa pas le regarder, elle n'osa pas lever la tête. Elle ne put pas même tendre le bras pour récupérer son foutu livre.

« - Toujours le nez dans vos livres, Miss Granger.

- Oui, chuchota-t-elle.

- Vous ne sortez guère pas, j'imagine.

- Non. »

Elle comprit ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Est-ce qu'elle devait comprendre quelque chose d'autre ?

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il relâcha le livre qu'il lui tendait et celui-ci s'écrasa à nouveau au sol. Elle finit par trouver le courage de lever les yeux vers lui. Et elle n'aurait pas dû, elle fut déstabilisée.

« - Vous avez fini par admettre, il semble, que parfois les choses ne peuvent pas changer.

- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Prenez soin de vous, Granger, vous avez une mine épouvantable, cracha-t-il. »

Il fit un pas vers elle et passa une main contre sa joue, contrastant à l'extrême avec son ton méprisable. Elle fit un effort considérable pour garder un semblant de contenance. Il se détacha d'elle et disparut.

Elle s'adossa au mur pour être certaine de ne pas se retrouver par terre trop brutalement. On était vendredi. Donc aujourd'hui, ça comptait.

Et elle avait l'affreuse impression qu'il venait de lui faire ses adieux ou quelques choses comme ça. Si quelques minutes avant elle avait eu l'impression d'être au bord de la rupture, là tout de suite, elle était regagnée par une volonté qu'elle ne se connaissait même plus. Non, pas question de laisser tomber ça comme ça. Après tout, elle se l'était promis au début de l'année ! Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que cela change, tant pis si elle devait continuer à revenir inlassablement devant lui, parce qu'elle savait au moins qu'il y avait une raison à cela.

Elle retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor, elle y déposa ses affaires. Elle ôta son uniforme de sorcière et passa des vêtements civils. Elle ne descendit pas manger. Elle regarda passer les heures sagement.

Vingt-et-une heures. Elle descendit dans la salle commune.

Vingt-deux heures. Elle sortit dans le couloir en évitant les derniers trainards.

Vingt-deux heures trente. Elle frappa à la porte.

* * *

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, un Snape surpris la dévisagea pendant un moment.

« - Vous êtes en retard.

- Oui. »

Il attendit un moment, mais visiblement elle n'avait pas l'intention de parler.

« - Pas de question ce soir ?

- Non, répondit-elle calmement.

- Bien.

- Je peux entrer ? »

Il hésita un instant, la toisant de son regard électrisant. Puis il s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte et la laissa entrer dans le salon. Elle attendit que la porte soit close.

« - C'est la fin n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur de moi, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là ? demanda-t-il.

- Certainement, oui. Je me demande toujours si vous êtes avec eux ou non.

- Alors vous devez être folle de venir ici, seule, sans que personne ne sache que vous soyez là.

- Sans doute.

- Mais vous êtes là, conclut-il presque en soupirant de désespoir.

- Je vous aime.

- Je sais. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle imperceptiblement. Elle venait d'avoir la confession qu'il la croyait sincère désormais. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non.

« - Vous campez devant ma porte depuis des mois, il faut bien que je vous reconnaisse ça, vous êtes tenace.

- Est-ce que vous m'aimez, finalement ? »

Elle attendit un court instant avant de poser ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour taire la phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« - Nous sommes vendredi, dit-elle, aujourd'hui, ça compte.

- Certainement pas. »

Elle lui sourit. Elle pourrait revenir alors. Elle échangea un regard étrange avec lui. Il sondait son âme, littéralement.

« - J'ai mal, chuchota-t-elle. »

Il l'attira à lui et l'enlaça doucement. Elle s'accrocha à lui, perdue en pleine tempête. Non, elle ne pourrait pas revenir au final. Et elle le savait. Ils restèrent enlacés sans parler. Puis elle releva la tête vers lui et il l'embrassa, d'un genre de baiser dont on se souvient. Hermione se laissa aller entre ses bras, peu désireuse de se faire rattraper par la réalité. Elle noua ses mains autours de sa nuque, ne souhaitant pas défaire cette étreinte. Elle sentit ses mains descendre le long de son dos, la rapprochant un peu plus.

« - Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit-il enfin, se séparant de ses lèvres à regret.

- Je sais, mais je m'en moque.

- Vous allez avoir bien plus mal encore. »

Comme elle ne semblait pas réagir, il s'écarta un peu d'elle et brusquement releva la manche de sa robe jusqu'à son coude. Il leva son avant-bras à hauteur de la jeune femme, exposant sans retenue la marque de sa noirceur. Il la vit tressaillir. Peut être qu'elle comprendrait enfin. Mais Hermione en avait déjà décidé autrement, depuis le début. Elle referma ses doigts sur cette marque. Il voulut reculer mais elle le retint de sa petite poigne, plus question d'esquive désormais.

« - Je suis déjà en train de risquer ma vie de toute façon, je ne peux rien faire d'autre, dit-elle. »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et effleura de nouveau ses lèvres. Et malgré lui, il répondit à ce baiser.

« - Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours demain, Granger ?

- Toujours.

- Demain, nous ne serons plus vendredi.

- Alors ça ne comptera pas pour le score final. »

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était seule.

Elle se rhabilla et retourna dans son dortoir sans croiser grand monde, vu l'heure matinale. Elle ne savait pas où il pouvait être, mais elle savait que quelque chose se passerait. Harry n'était pas là.

La jeune femme passa la plus grande partie de sa journée dans la salle de cours de potions. Elle s'était installée à son ancienne place pour être tranquille et finit consciencieusement ses parchemins. De temps à autre, elle regarda par la fenêtre. Elle n'attendait pas de nouvelles, elle n'espérait pas que quelque chose soit différent. Ni une déclaration, ni un revirement de situation ou ce genre de chose. La suite suivrait son cheminement normale jusqu'à ce que les choses soient à leur place. Elle voulait juste être là et profiter de ses derniers souvenirs.

Elle n'était pas naïve à ce point...

Elle rangea ses affaires alors que la nuit été tombée depuis longtemps. Elle finit par sortir de la salle de classe, marchant vers l'inévitable.

Aujourd'hui, on n'était pas vendredi.

Vingt-deux heures.

Elle frappa à la porte et attendit. Mais il n'y avait que le silence et le vide pour lui répondre. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte en pleurant. C'était fini.

* * *

Au même moment, Snape leva sa baguette contre Albus dans la tour d'astronomie.

_Aujourd'hui, ça ne comptait pas..._


End file.
